Seniyad
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = Druids of Cloakwood |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Cloakwood Lodge, in front of the hunting lodge when accepting Aldeth Sashenstar's request (AR2200 – 2695.2130) |relationships = Cosmetics industry |quests = Aldeth Sashenstar |level = 9 |hit_points = 61 |strength = 11 |dexterity = 13 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 10 |wisdom = 15 |charisma = 16 |total_scores = 77 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = Blunt Weapons: 4 |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 18 |morale = 14 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 7 |s_v_wand = 11 |s_v_polymorph = 10 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 12 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Spiritual Hammer, Call Lightning, Animal Summoning II, Flame Strike Entangle ×2, Charm Person or Mammal ×2, Flame Blade, Call Lightning, Summon Insects, Animal Summoning I, Call Woodland Beings, Animal Summoning II |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = SENIYAD.bcs (class) PRIEST4.bcs (race) WTASIGHT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 4000 |gold = 0 |items = Quarterstaff, Leather Armor, Druid's Ring |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = Bert Kramer |creature_code = SENIYA.cre }} Seniyad is a male human and the leader of the druids of CloakwoodSENIYA.dlg – State 3 in Baldur's Gate. He sees himself as a master of the woods and protector of the lands. Visitors may get a warning from him to not disturb the balance, else the repercussions will be severe. And he doesn't hesitate to force these himself. He knows of the Iron Throne's presence and base in the Cloakwood, though he can't tell what their purpose might be.SENIYA.dlg – several According to Amarande – among others –, the Shadow Druids' archdruid deeper in the Cloakwood, Seniyad is "one of the three", an archdruid as well, "with … pacifist attitudes,"AMARAN.dlg – State 0 and Jaheira would be one of his followers.AMARAN.dlg – State 4 Quests Aldeth Sashenstar * After talking to Aldeth Sashenstar in front of the Cloakwood Lodge and accepting his request to assist him, Seniyad approaches, accompanied by three further druids. He addresses Sashenstar as "trespasser and butcher" of their wood and announces, he has come to "administer Aldeth's punishment." Then he asks who the people on Sashenstar's side are, tells he has no quarrel with them, and eventually addresses Gorion's Ward directly by asking them if they knew about the druid, Sashenstar and his men had "slain in cold blood," allowing them to rethink their decision of whose side they would take.SENIYA.dlg – State 0 ** If Gorion's Ward reconsiders their stance, mostly for the druids' great aloe vera balm,SENIYA.dlg – Response 7 and then gets attacked by Aldeth, Seniyad congratulates them after Sashenstar's death for that wise decision, wishes them well, and then warns them of either, a sect of Shadow Druids deeper in the woods, or that one Shadow Druid in the party, if present: Faldorn. She couldn't be trusted,SENIYA.dlg – State 6 on which she replies, Seniyad would have no claim to wisdom.SENIYA.dlg – State 4 ** If Gorion's Ward instead asks for a peaceful solution, reasoning that Aldeth shouldn't just be murdered,SENIYA.dlg – Response 8 Seniyad shows no mercy and attacks the "fools" to make them "suffer together with their hunter friends."SENIYA.dlg – State 1 ** If Jaheira is in the party, she begs Gorion's Ward to reconsider. Continuing to push for a peaceful resolution will then result in Seniyad leaving, with no combat. This grants 3,000 XP. NOTE: Prior to the 2.5 update this third option may not being available even if Jaheira is in the party. Gameplay * There is a major difference between Seniyad from the original and Seniyad from the Enhanced Edition of the game: in the former he has no single spell memorized (see also Bugs), which was fixed in the latter edition. ** If it comes to a fight with Seniyad, he can only cast exactly four spells but will do this, in the following order: Call Lightning, Animal Summoning II, Flame Strike and Spiritual Hammer. These are scripted (SENIYAD.bcs). ** If Seniyad has to fight, he relies on his priest roll and the PRIEST4 script, which will let him cast a choice of spells among Call Lightning, Entangle, Charm Person or Mammal and others, and Call Woodland Beings by summoning a nymph or animals. * His three druid allies cast Flame Blades and attack with these. * The Druid's Ring (with fifteen charges) can be stolen or looted from Seniyad. * Kondar can be looted from Aldeth. * Keeping Aldeth Sashenstar alive is the only way to enter the Merchants' League Estate in the city of Baldur's Gate for the quest Investigating the Merchants' League Estate. Notes * The dialogs of Aldeth Sashenstar and Seniyad suggest that originally more hunters were planned to be present, rather than only Aldeth, who is encountered alone in the classic version of the game. The Enhanced Edition fixes this by giving him the intended small hunting party and adding two hunters, Balquo and Palin. * Done in favor for the druids, the quest's reward nets 1,000 less XP if Faldorn's in the party. Bugs * Although a druid of 9th level, Seniyad has no single spell memorized, and even lacks the according spell slots in his creature file. References